


Out of the Blue

by Hygromiidae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hygromiidae/pseuds/Hygromiidae
Summary: To ensure that they were altruistic, unflinching, and, indeed, perfect, angels were given the gift of not-needing. They could go about their holy work without pause and never know what it's like to feel incomplete. Demons, on the other hand, were cursed with never-ending need.Humans find themselves somewhere in the middle, not quite satisfied but never truly hungering. When demons and angels live on Earth, they find that they, too, have a bit of humanity as well.





	1. Introduction

All my creations are beautiful. They are forged from my infinite energy and shaped with my endless love. However, some of my most remarkable creations have no form: order, luck, and randomness, to name a few. They make my lovely little universe all the more interesting; I can just let them go and the whole world changes. 

Of all these abstract concepts, my dearest would have to be sensation: taste, touch, smell, sight, hearing, and feeling. And it is because of sensation that our story transpires.

My darling angels were not prepared to handle sensation. They were given the power to shape galaxies in their hands, to fell mountains and create oceans, but they were powerless to my new idea. I put sensation in their bodies and all at once they felt so much joy and terror; they were not simply existing, they were experiencing. Like a tuning, billion-piece orchestra, their wails echoed through the cosmos in a hauntingly beautiful cacophony.

Once I created, I could not take away, so I gave the angels a solution to their pain: angels will have no needs. They have purpose - to create, to be my messengers, to do good – but under my watch, they will never feel the pain of need.

I shaped life to be perfect vessels of sensation. Life never starts fully functional, as they develop, so do they become used to the amazing burden of experience. They’re weak and delicate – unable to create by willing – so their needs never become unreasonable. When they’re cold, they need warmth; When they’re hungry, they need food. It’s a basic solution to each basic problem. To save them from the pain of always needing, life is finite. When they reach an end to their time, their souls will come to Heaven, where they will never need again.

I created life, and then it was the seventh day. I took solace in knowing that, in its infancy, the universe was perfect and good.

And then my angels defied me, and it was very much the opposite of good. I created life in my image, and so although I am the embodiment of perfection, I also embody fallibility. I grew angry at the disruption of my perfect existence, so I created evil as a definition for what these angels did. I cast them out of my Heaven, and I cast them out of my Earth. Only deep in the depths of what is now called Hell would they reside, and they would once again be burdened with need. In those depths, I could not go, and I could not hear their screaming. 

Then these former angels, demons we called them, corrupted my perfect life, and I had to cast humanity out of Eden. Outside of Eden they would feel, and they would need, and there would not always be a solution for their need. I was certain humanity would perish, and their souls would fall into Hell for the original sin.

Humanity survived, and whether it was by meddling or fate, I turned a blind eye to what saved them. Humanity crawled their way out of sin, and humanity proved over and over that, while some humans were tempted into evil, many erred to the side of good.

And so, the world continued. The demons tempted, fueled by need; the angels saved, absolved of need. And the humans nested beautifully in-between: saving and tempting, needing and not.  


Now, if I had kept my charges in heaven until necessary, perhaps the world would have been a different place. 

But would a story without good and evil be worth its time to tell?


	2. The Want of the Needless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first official chapter! As usual, chapter two (three? the one after this) will be up next week. I hope you all enjoy, feedback is always appreciated :)

All of my angels have purpose, and their forms are created based on their purpose. Some are wily and passionate, with terrifying speed and flaming bodies. Some are orderly and just, with thousands of eyes and scales of judgement. Angels, of course, can change their shape when not in a proper body, but it is through these bodies that they can conduct their work on Earth.

Aziraphale was created to be caring and protective, a flaming sword was bestowed upon him to guard the East gate of Eden. When Eden fell due to hellish meddling, Aziraphale was then re-assigned to guard humanity from further corruption. He took great joy in living amongst people, carefully selecting his form to be as un-offensive as possible. However, his unusual visage would always turn heads in the early years, so he would often keep to himself.

Unlike any angel, Aziraphale wanted to explore his senses. Angels, as stated previously, have no needs. They exist and experience and are meant to be untemptable, they are infallible beings. Whether it was chance or fate, Aziraphale felt that all this gifted sensation and feeling would sadly go to waste if he did not at least use them from time-to-time.

Like all the godly energy that created him, Aziraphale was curious. When the humans he watched expressed satisfaction over a meal, the angel wanted to know what that felt like. When they laughed over stories or cried over tragedies, he wanted to know what those feelings were, too. When he would stand guard at night and hear people expressing pleasure in each other’s bodies, he wanted to know what that felt like, too.

As humanity warmed up to him, Aziraphale began the awesome journey of satisfying his wants. His first meal was with a blind, old woman in Sumer. She welcomed him inside and fed him fish, a satiating salty taste that set his senses aflame. Aziraphale wanted to continue eating fish for the rest of his existence, but the woman had very little, so he set his wants aside. 

Curious about the woman who gave him taste, he stayed in her house for six nights. At daybreak, she would wake up and eat a wheat meal and set aside some food for an offering. Aziraphale willed the offering to be heartier and more plentiful. He would offer to take the food to the temple, but the woman, Aya, would insist on walking through the town and up to the temple steps every day. The angel would walk next to her, protecting her in a heavenly aura.

By the late morning, Aya would be back in her house and working on jewelry. She would feel each stone to find where it made the most sense to put on the string. Aya mentioned that she could still see shades, but most color was lost to her. Every piece was made slowly, with care, her expert fingers finding the string every time.

Aya would then go to market to trade the jewelry. She would make a meager profit: just enough food to last a day, maybe new beads or string if a stranger was feeling particularly charitable. The end of the day was a fish meal, which Aziraphale accepted gratefully, if not with the smallest hint of guilt. 

Aziraphale would help discern the colors of the beads, and he learned the wonderful names that humans had come up with for colors. Salmu, black or darkness; melammu, white or brightness; sandu, red or colored. Many colors were yet unnamed, as they had no need to name them, but occasionally Aya would ask for a bead “like the wheat in the sun” or a piece “like the sky”. 

As the color patterns became more regimented due to Aziraphale’s discerning eye, people would pay more for Aya’s pieces. She would receive root vegetables that she could save, pieces of bone for new beads, even small pieces of gold she could incorporate into her work. Upper classes began to ask commissions of her, supplying her with gems and materials from far-off lands. She was even to be furnished in the house of an upper-class family.

Aziraphale had to leave, he was assigned to a new part of the world to protect humanity from temptation and to God’s plan, whatever that may be. On his last night, he sat quietly next to Aya and felt her aura. She needed Aziraphale to prosper, and that need was so strong that Aziraphale felt it, too. This sensation of need was asphyxiating, it felt like it was dragging him down into Hell. His vision grew dark and his body grew cold, but he did not need the warmth nor the light.

Suddenly, a great warmth spread over Aziraphale. It poured out of his chest and wrapped itself around his body. He felt lighter than a feather; he felt as giddy as a child; he felt ethereal. To any onlooker, the night was unremarkable. Through the eyes of this angel, he saw golden light beaming from his body, dancing gaily amongst the gentle shadows. This light enveloped the hands of Aya, still lying dormant in her bed. The effervescent energy covered spread throughout her body, imbuing her skin with a tint of gold.

From this moment forward, Aya didn’t need sight to make her creations, she could feel the variations between materials down to the tiniest piece of grit. From some indescribable place, she knew which beads were earthen and which were metal, and she could place them in perfect order. Her gift was passed down to all her students, and she lived the rest of her life unburdened. This was Aziraphale’s first miracle.

Aziraphale, like all other angels, did not need. He was unburdened. However, he could sense the need of humans, and this fueled his ability to perform miracles. His reliance on need set him apart from other angels. 

However, as mentioned many times before, Aziraphale did not need anything.


End file.
